A Kink in Time
by Yoka-Inuyasha
Summary: InuyashaYu Yu hakusho crossover. Rating for later chapters. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang travels to the Feudal Era. What insanity awaits them there?


Authoress' Notes: Yes, that's right. More than one person wrote this fic. My friend Liz is my co-authoress. So, thanks for the help, Liz.

Disclaimer: My friend Liz and I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, so, don't sue us!

Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha Crossover: Kink in Time

One day, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all fighting a half-praying mantis, half-wolf demon. Yusuke was just about to take a major blow to the chest, when Kurama interfered with the rose whip.

The demon, being of some intelligence, grabbed Kurama's whip and pulled Kurama toward him; he then scratched him with his claws, right between the stomach and the chest. Kurama winced, a little blood splattering on his shirt.

Yusuke, angry that the demon had done this, concerned for Kurama, and yelled, "Kurama!" He then fired a Spirit Gun blast.

The demon dodged, threw Kurama on the ground, and stepped on him, on the area just below the wound he had made.

Kurama winced slightly, and then let out only a small grunt, not wanting to give the demon the pleasure of hearing him scream.

The demon only smirked and slashed Kurama's chest, barely missing his heart. (A/n: Close call, but oh well. Kurama's had a lot of those.)

Kurama then looked up and noticed a portal, "Yusuke, go through….wince….the portal. Get away."

Yusuke blinked and replied, "But, what about you?"

Kurama winced as the demon slashed him in the left arm, "You should just go! Don't worry about me!"

Yusuke sighed, but nodded. He then jumped through the portal, which, unknown to him, led to the Feudal Era.

Hiei then looked at Kurama, "Do you want me and the oaf to follow him?"

Kurama nodded and told him, "Yes, Hiei, you and Kuwabara go."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth and said to Kurama, "No chance in heck that I'm leaving you behind, Kurama. I'm not leaving one of my friends to die." He then jumped behind the demon, chopped off the foot that was crushing down on Kurama, and picked him up; he then said, "You're coming too."

Hiei then jumped through the portal.

Kuwabara followed Hiei, helping Kurama through.

The portal, being of unusual size and power, ripped Kurama from Kuwabara's grip.

Then, they all landed in the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha was the first one to spot Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara on the ground.

Shippou saw that Kurama was wounded, and blinked, "Maybe we should help the redhead. He seems really bad hurt."

Kurama woke up a moment later.

Sango then held her sword at Kurama's neck, "How do we know that they're not working for Naraku?"

Kurama blinked, then asked, "Who?"

Sango answered him, "Naraku, he's a demon that wears a baboon skin. You know."

Kurama shook his head, "No, I do not, and I can assure you that I mean no harm; my friends don't mean any harm, either."

Kagome then spoke up, "If he doesn't know who Naraku is, how can he be working for him? Let me help him, Sango. He's badly hurt."

Inuyasha sighed, "Feh. Let's get him to Kaede's then…I'll interrogate them." He then pointed to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, flexing his claws.

Shippou then bit Inuyasha's ear, "Be nice for once in your life."

Inuyasha hit Shippou for biting his ear.

A moment later, Myouga, a flea, hopped onto Kurama.

Kurama squished Myouga and glared.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all watched and blinked as he did this.

Hiei then spoke up, "_Who_ or _what_ is _that_?"

Kagome then stared at Kurama.

Inuyasha noticed this and his eye began twitching.

Kurama blushed at Kagome…or was it Inuyasha? They were right beside each other, so it was hard to tell. He then passed out.

Inuyasha then began to wonder if Kurama was gay.

Miroku groped Sango in all this confusion, and Sango slapped him for that.

Myouga then began to suck up Kurama's blood.

Inuyasha slapped Myouga, but also hit Kurama.

Kagome glared, "SIT!"

Inuyasha cursed, and then began to chew on a rock.

Shippou gave a slight cackle at this.

At Kaede's hut 

Inuyasha sat in a corner, 'feh'-ing as he stared jealously at Kagome leaning over the wounded Kurama.

Shippou then poked Inuyasha's food with one of his chopsticks.

Inuyasha then bopped Shippou on the head with his fist for doing this.

Shippou cried and Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Sit!"

Then, mumbles of "jealous jerk" could be heard from both Shippou and Kagome.

Kurama woke up a moment later, to see Kagome's face. He smiled.

Inuyasha then spoke up and said, "Feh, don't bother. He's gay."

Miroku then asked Inuyasha, "How would you know, Inuyasha?"

Everyone then looked at Inuyasha and questioned, "Are you gay, too?" They had a kind of strange look on their faces.

Inuyasha answered, "Feh! Sure! I am with KAGOME, you bakas! Feh!"

Everybody blinked at this.

Kagome then questioned Inuyasha, "You are?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly and replied, "Uh…feh?"

Everyone else then said, "Whatever…looks at that!"

A random squirrel then poked Kagome.

Inuyasha bit the squirrel.

The squirrel cried.

Kagome hugged the squirrel to make it feel better.

The squirrel grinned at Inuyasha, and then winked at him.

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he told the squirrel, "KAGOME IS MINE!"

The squirrel then proposed to Kagome.

Everyone else got a funny look on their faces, and sweat dropped.

Yusuke sighed and said, "All right, that's enough. Where's the demon we were fighting?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "Demon?"

Hiei sighed and said, "Oh brother. Look, you're only a hanyou. What can you do?"

Sango blinked, "He speaks."

Hiei replied, "Of course. Why would I not?"

Sango shrugged.

A moment later, Miroku groped Sango again.

Sango blushed and slapped him.

Kurama sweat dropped and told everyone else, "Maybe we should leave those two alone."

Kagome nodded.

A moment later, Jakotsu jumped Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked slightly scared and said, "Help."

Hiei blinked and asked, "Who the heck is that?"

All the Inuyasha characters, save Inuyasha himself, replied, "A gay guy who hates girls and kills every guy he thinks is cute."  
Inuyasha was screaming, running from Jakotsu.

Jakotsu then spotted Hiei, and smiled, "Hehehe…hello, big boy."

Hiei glared at Jakotsu, "Touch me and you die."

Jakotsu frowned at Hiei, then spotted Kurama and told him, "Hello beautiful stranger…"

Kurama blinked and replied, "Um…hi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said, in a very Arnold-Schwarzenegger sounding voice, "You're on your own girly-man."

Everybody else said, "What the heck?" Then they got a strange look on their faces.

Jakotsu smiled and replied, "Aw!"

Kurama blinked, "What kind of demon are you?"

Jakotsu answered him, "I'm not. I'm just a gay human. ) And I think you're cute."

Kurama blinked, and took a step back, "O…Kay."

Inuyasha growled and told Kurama, "That's not a good thing, idiotic kitsune."

Jakotsu smiled up at Inuyasha and said, "Aw, the little hanyou's jealous."

Inuyasha sweat dropped and replied, "No, I was just telling him that it's not a good thing."

Jakotsu nodded back and responded, "Okay." He then began to chase after Kurama.

Kurama began to slowly back away.

Jakotsu frowned and told him, "Don't play so hard to get." He then cut Kurama's arm.

Kurama winced and said, "Ow. I thought you liked me."

Jakotsu smiled, slightly and evilly, "I do, but that's what I do to guys I think are cute."

Kurama blinked, and then gasped, "That reminds me of…Karasu."

Shippou spoke up, "Whom?"

Yusuke sighed, "Karasu. He was a Quest Class demon that took a personal interest in Kurama. Let's just say he liked to end the life of the people he loved. Kurama got lucky and managed to survive his attack."

Kagome blinked, "Was?"  
Kurama nodded, "Yes, was. I used a fatal, blood-sucking plant to kill him."

Shippou blinked in astonishment, "Whoa. That's awesome. Talk about flower power!"

End of Chapter 1

A/N-Joanna: Okay, so it was a little short….

Liz: shrug It's okay. Next chapter will be longer…and there will be a fight between Hiei and Inuyasha. nod  
Joanna: Nuh-uh…not next chapter. Next chapter, everyone gets to try to find and kill Naraku.

Hiei: I wouldn't waste my time with the hanyou, Inuyasha, anyway.

Joanna: sigh Hiei, shut up.

Liz: O.O; High five, girl!

Joanna: high fives

Hiei: eye twitching No one tells me what to do….

Liz: Give it a rest, Hiei.

Kurama: walks in Yes, Hiei. After all, they do have the power to kill you in this story…

Hiei: sigh Humph.

Joanna: Oh! No comeback! Yeah! Thanks Kurama.

Kurama: - No problem. I'm here all night, and your fiction wasn't too short. It was four pages long, the perfect length and it had a good cliffhanger.

Liz: hugging Kurama

Kurama: choked out can't…breathe…

Joanna: O.O; Liz! Let him go! You'll choke him to death!

Liz: Eh-Heh…sweat drop, lets go

Kurama: panting for breath Thanks…

Joanna: No prob. We're even now.


End file.
